The Phoenix Guard
The Phoenix Guard is a blood elven military role-playing guild. To fill out an application please visit our website. For more information, contact an officer in-game - we'd be happy to answer any questions you may have. Who we are We are roleplayers, just like you! The Phoenix Guard is a highly established and well-known roleplay guild, exclusively compromised of Sin'dorei, or Blood Elves. We have been active for two years and counting, and have gathered together a tight-knit community consisting both of guild members and friends that reside in other guilds. Through this, we offer roleplay in differing avenues. We introduce ourselves as one of the first guilds that took the step to enjoy roleplaying from the perspective of the new bold race, after the inception of the Burning Crusade expansion for World of Warcraft. History After the fall of the grand High Elves and their forest kingdom of Quel'thalas, the remainders of the race were left to suffocate under the ashes of their legacy. Their only placeholder in the royal bloodline, Kael'thas Sunstrider, renamed them Blood Elves - or Sin'dorei - in honour of their crushed brethren. In the ravaged kingdom, Kael'thas appointed one Halduron Brightwing Ranger General, military commander of what remained of his people, charging him with the reformation and rebuilding of the once enigmatic city of Silvermoon. Brightwing set about the creation of a military unit, comprising only the best and most elite men and women to protect the slow recovery of Quel'thalas. The future of the Sin'dorei lay on a knife edge. Their spirits broken, they looked toward the sole survivor of the Convocation of Silvermoon, the former ruling council slain in Prince Arthas' massacre. Kael'thas Sunstrider did not remain, however, seeking providence instead with his men in Outland. With the revelation of Sunstrider's true affiliations, the Phoenix Guard now vigilantly watch over the lands of the Sin'dorei - from old threats and new. Loyal not to royalty but to the city, the Phoenix Guard stand stoic with their kin in the face of contempt and danger, training only the exemplars of their age to safeguard the denizens of Quel'thalas. Officers The Phoenix Guard is lead by the dedicated Commander Miyev Emberheart and her Circle of advisors. ; Miyev Emberheart, Commander : Leader of the Phoenix Guard. ; Avann Aegistorm, Emissary : Officer of the Phoenix Guard. ; Alaenia Silverblade, Librarian : Officer of the Phoenix Guard. ; Alquanis Firesong, Scoutmaster : Officer of the Phoenix Guard. ; Imaya Flamesong, Captain : Captain of the Phoenix Guard. ; Danen Sunflare, Captain : Captain of the Phoenix Guard. Guardsmen and Initiates ; Taraí Li - Blood Knight ; Seifar Tigerius Draconii - Blood Knight ; Frunclar Bittershade - Initiate ; Ethiriel Lightweaver - Initiate ; Anthrin Cuthlion - Initiate Guild Progress Most of the Guard does not raid, as we are primarily a role-playing guild; a few of our members do, however, go to Naxxramas and have a whack at Sarth with The Coven and Of Ashen Wings once or twice a week. Roleplaying events always take priority over PVE/PVP. We do make IC trips to various instances whenever whim or plotline takes us. With the release of WotLK, we've began to make plans for plotlines involving the Outland raid instances. Gallery Image:Shatnerfirsttime_senye_or_kammeh.jpg|Learning of Kael'thas' betrayal Image:Home.jpg| The Guard returns from their forced exile in Shattrath Image:Dalaran.jpg| Diplomatic efforts before the events at the Wrathgate Image:North.jpg| Into the Frozen North Image:Squads.jpg| The Captains whip their squads into shape Image:Patrol.jpg| Patrol through Silvermoon Image:Council.jpg| At the War Council Image:Memorial.jpg| Memorial For The Fallen Category:Guilds Category:Guilds